


Making an Angel sin

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angel Frank Iero, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs, Demon Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dubious Consent, Frank blows his load in his pants, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's an angel, Gerard's a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Angel sin

The Angel peered down from the tree he was perched in. Frank was watching the young boy below him, sending off a good aura and protecting the child. That was Frank's job, to protect the person he was assigned to. 

Right now, Frank was smiling. He loved his job. Getting to make people happy and knowing that no one could hurt the person while he was watching over them. It made me feel good about himself. 

The only bad part of being an angel is the occasional run in with a demon. Demons were conditioned to hate everything Angel's stood for. A Demon would tear and Angel limb from limb. 

Frank felt a chill run down his spine, instantly making him turn around. A pair of hazel eyes burned right into his and knew exactly who they belonged to.

Gerard Way was a demon and he was set on making Frank sin. He had been trying since the two ran into each other when Frank was first ordered to protect Mikey Way, Gerard's alive brother. 

Frank spread his wings, tensing up. He knew he didn't have to protect Mikey from Gerard, but that didn't stop him from worrying about himself. 

Gerard sat down easily on the tree branch Frank was on. "Calm down, short stuff. I'm not going to fuck you in a park." 

Gerard had tried multiple times to get Frank in bed, they were both men and that was frowned upon to many Angels. Frank for one didn't care about gender, but add into the mix that Gerard was a Demon and you get a recipe for disaster. 

Frank kept his wings spread, scooting farther down and away from Gerard. "Yeah right." 

Gerard rolled his eyes, scooting closer to him. "I'm serious. I'd never fuck you in a tree." Gerard snickered. 

"Oh really?" Frank questioned. He had to admit, if they were both human Frank wouldn't be opposed to Gerard coming onto him. 

"Never ever." Gerard shaked his head, faking innocence. His hand patted Frank's thigh, his nails dragging over the denim of his jeans. 

"Gerard-" Frank got ready to fly away, Gerard was too close for comfort. He should have trusted his instincts. 

Gerard's razor sharp crawls dug into Frank's thigh, making the Angel gasp loudly. "I'd be so loud, the humans would hear me." Gerard's voice was whiny, his nails sinking in deeper. 

Gerard's sharp nails had made Frank bleed and he knew that Frank would be turned on by all this within no time. Demons claws could make any angel feel greed, envy, anger. Any of the seven deadly sins. Most important as of right now, lust. 

Frank's cock sprang to life in this pants. He knew it was so wrong but the way Gerard's nails sunk into the flesh of his thigh and dragged, it had his back arching. "Y-You!" Was all Frank could get out. 

Gerard retracted his claws, crawling over Frank's lap. Each of his legs went on opposite sides on Frank's body, straddling the turned on Angel. 

Frank couldn't believe this was happening. He had let his guard down. He had never let Gerard get that close. He shouldn't have this time. 

"Yeah, I'd never do that too you in public. Fucking your pretty ass until all you know is name, that's a bedroom thing." Gerard hummed, his hand twisting into Frank's soft hair. 

Frank moaned when Gerard pulled harshly at the locks, making him look him in the eyes. "I mean, if we were alone, I would have you so wrapped around my finger. You'd be begging for me to show you demonic pleasure."

Gerard grounded down on Frank's lap, feeling how hard the Angel was. Frank's eyes rolled into the back from his head and Gerard started to roll his hips against his. 

"G-Gerard, please!" Frank moaned, his wings spreading even wider. He was so turned on that it hurt. His heart beat sped up a million fold, his breath coming out in short pants. Gerard's venom was so powerful. 

"What, my Angel?" Gerard looked into Frank's eyes with burning lust, his hand sliding up Frank's back and in between Frank's shoulder blades whee his wings met. 

Frank gasped uncontrollably, feeling like he was going to jizz his pants. "Right there! Oh God right there!" 

Gerard's nails dug into the Angel's sweet spot between his wings, releasing even more of his potent venom into Frank's blood. 

Frank felt light headed from all the pleasure, his voice raw from screaming already. He was lucky humans couldn't hear the supernatural. 

Gerard's head dipped down to Frank's neck, his sharp teeth scraping over the angels pulse. He bit down, scaring the Angel even more. 

More venom entered Frank's body, contaminating his blood. All he could do buck his hips, his own blunt nails digging into Gerard's pudgy sides.

"Please, please, I'll do anything. Touch me, please!" Frank begged, tears welling up in his eyes. His lower half /hurt/, his cock pulsing with the need to cum. All he wanted was a little more friction. 

"Uh uh, Frankie." Gerard tutted, letting his hand run up Frank's sensitive wing. It was soft and beautiful and Gerard wanted to rip out each feather one by one. He was envious. 

"I'll sin for you, Gerard! Please just touch me! Make me cum, Master. Please! I need you!" Frank sounded so unlike himself, moaning and withering. 

"I don't think so, baby boy." Gerard got off the Angel's lap, sitting back down beside him. 

Frank felt he could cry, Gerard had brought him this far just to deny him what he needed most. 

"Show me you deserve it." Gerard stated, throwing both legs over the sides of the branch. He leaned his back against the tree trunk, gesturing to his crotch.

Frank's hands worked fast on Gerard zipper, not hesitating to get his hand in the older of the two's pants. 

Gerard hummed lightly when Frank pulled his hard cock out of his underwear. Frank mouth watered at the sight. Gerard was so big! 

Frank's magical hands worked on pleasuring Gerard, one jerking him off and the other massaging his balls. 

"Good boy. Take it into your mouth, Angel." Gerard groaned as Frank did exactly what he told him to do. Frank's mouth was hot and wet, making his hips snap forward. 

The Demon's hand went into the boy's brown locks, his nails scratching his head lightly like a kid scratching behind a dog's ears. 

Frank enjoyed this, a moan from the back of his throat vibrating down Gerard's cock in his mouth. 

"Gonna make me cum, Sugar." Gerard's voice was getting higher, moans at the end of every sentence. He was babbling, nearing his orgasm. 

Frank licked up the side of Gerard's twitching cock, keeping eye contact with him. Frank's slobber was all over Gerard's erection, mixing in with the precum that was flowing heavily from the head. 

"Mouth-" Was all Gerard could say, wanting Frank to take him deep know his mouth again. Of course Frank couldn't deep throat, he'd probably never even had blown a man before. That didn't stop Frank from trying his best. 

Frank's lips were stretched obscenely over Gerard cock, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tounge over head every time he pulled almost all the way off. 

Gerard felt pleasure notch higher and higher until his dick was twitching and he couldn't wait any longer. Gerard grabbed a fist full of Frank's hair and pushed his head down onto his swelling cock. "Take it all, Bitch!"

Frank's eyes watered as Gerard used him like a rag doll, shooting his load down the Angel's throat. He gave Frank no choice but to swallow, holding him down until Frank's face went blue from lack of breath. 

Frank choked on the bitter cum, finally being let go. Frank scrambled to undo his fly but Gerard grabbed both of his wrists. 

"What's the hurry?" Gerard looked at Frank, seeing the Angel's hips grind down onto the tree branch he was sitting across. Frank looked genuinely hurt Gerard wasn't letting him cum yet. 

"I- I did what you wanted! Please, just let me cum! I feel like I'm going to die!" Frank pleaded, sobbing loudly. All the demonic drugs in his body was making him a wreck. He needed to sin, now!

"Now, now, baby. Daddy just came. You're going to have to wait." Gerard watched as Frank thrashed, wanting to touch himself so very badly. 

Frank wasn't even bothered by Gerard's words, all his brain power went to focusing on his cock. He was going to break here before long.

"Maybe I shouldn't even touch you. That's it. I'm not touching you." Gerard decided, sending Frank into distress.

Frank jerked away from Gerard, not getting any far seeing that the Demon was much stronger. "P-lease! Daddy! Master! I'm gonna cum my pants!" Frank cried, tears flowing down his face as his lungs struggled to capture their next breath. 

"Then do it, Frankie. Cum for me. Ruin your underwear. Humiliate yourself, Whore." Gerard encouraged. That was enough to send Frank into a frenzy. 

Frank's cock swelled with cum, shooting out with each twitch. His breaths were ragged and short, his hips stuttering. He felt like his brain was short circuiting as his balls emptied. 

Gerard got to watch as the boy came like he had never came before. He felt pride in knowing he was the one that made Frank like this. "That's it, good boy."

He let go of Frank's wrists and the Angel fell against him. Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard's side, still on the aftershocks of his orgasm. He didn't know pleasure like this existed. He wanted more, so much more. 

Gerard petting Frank back, knowing he had him right where he needed him. Frank would always come back for more. As long as Gerard kept putting more Demonic venom into Frank's Angelic body, he'd always want more. 

Gerard would turn Frank into his pet, dumbing the Angel down until all he knew was how to please. Then he'd want to be a demon. Anything to make his Master happy. 

Gerard's plan was working perfectly.


End file.
